Luchando por la verdad
by AgusSL-Potterista
Summary: Esta historia trata de un joven, que decide resolver el misterioso caso de la muerte de su padre; hay tres sospechosos: su madre, su tio y el socio de su padre.


_**Luchando por la verdad**_

_**Era una de las noches más frías que había vivido, los truenos resonaban en mi ventana, pero, en ese momento, no fue un trueno lo que se escuchó, fue algo aún más aterrador, un grito desgarrador, que provenía de la cocina.**_

_**Ni bien lo oí, me levante, me puse mis pantuflas y salí corriendo; y por correr, baje media escalera rodando. Al llegar a la cocina, mi madre me dijo:**_

_**-Ponte las zapatillas y la campera, vamos al hospital.**_

_**Llegamos al hospital tan rápido, que no pude pregunta que pasaba, pero supe que era algo malo. Mi madre hablo con la recepcionista, y nos guio hasta una habitación.**_

_**Allí estaba, recostado, el marcapaso iba cada vez más rápido. Luego de unos minutos, me dejaron a solas con mi padre; hasta que con un último susurro dijo:**_

_**-O… C…**_

_**Luego, se escuchó un fino silbido, y ahí me di cuenta de que ese era, su último esfuerzo de vida.**_

_**Al amanecer le hicieron la autopsia a mi padre y me dijeron que los resultados estarían en un mes.**_

_**Y así fue, el médico forense no me pudo confirmar muy bien como había muerto, pero me dijo que lo habían sedado. A partir de entonces empecé mi investigación. Ya tenía dos pistas: Las dos iniciales "O.C." y que supuestamente lo habían sedado. Pero aun no sabía cómo había muerto, ese parecía un enigma que no podría resolver; pensé en las iniciales, no encontré nada hasta que se me ocurrió un nombre "Oscar Capote", el socio de mi padre. Al mediodía, sonó el timbre, era la policía que venía a interrogarnos a mí y a mi madre. A eso de las tres de la tarde, los policías se habían ido. Nos dejó su número y un de sospechoso Al parecer un famoso asesino.**_

_**Cuando fui a la cocina por algo de beber, me encontré con una carpeta azul que tenía un sello de confidencial. No me importo si era secreta o no, pero mi instinto me dijo que la abriera; en ella encontré tres fotos; la de mi madre, tachada con una cruz, la de mi tío, y la del socio de mi padre. **_

_**Durante la investigación, pude descifrar que mi madre, era inocente; quedaban solo dos sospechosos: Oscar y mi tío Orlando Castro. Mi tío había desaparecido hace más de diez años, pero últimamente mucha gente decía haberlo visto. Pero yo sabía que él no podría haber sido ya que había desaparecido en Paris, y amaba a mi padre. Entonces, eso me dejaba un solo sospechoso: OSCAR CAPOTE., pero ¿Cómo podía ser?, él era el mejor amigo de mi padre.**_

_**Han pasado ya un mes de la muerte de mi padre, y una semana desde que leí la carpeta de los policías, y hoy, empezare a hacer cosas mas serias. Hablare con las personas que dijeron ver a mi tío, y luego hablare con mi familia para que me cuenten sobre el.**_

_**Espero conseguir buenas pistas; Sin embargo, aun debo saber más sobre Oscar. Fingiré estar interesado en las fotos de escuela de mi madre, y haré que me cuente sobre el.**_

_**-Hola mama,¿ estas bien? Te veo algo pálida. Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no me muestras tus viejas fotos de la escuela?**_

_**-De acuerdo.**_

_**Y la ví alejándose por el pasillo en busca de las fotos. Hasta ahora, mi plan estaba funcionando. Mañana iría a ver a mi abuelo paterno, y le preguntare por Oscar. Pasados unos diez minutos, mi madre llego con unas cuatro viejas fotografías que debían ser se su vieja escuela.**_

_**-Estos de aquí, somos tu padre y yo. Este chico de aquí, es Oscar.**_

_**-¿Lo dices enserio? Se ve tan… Diferente**_

_**-Oh si, antes era muy distinto, a comparación de lo que es ahora… Antes un chicos bastante alto para su edad, hasta estaba enamorado de mi, ja, tendrías que haberlo visto. Estaba un poco loco, pero era una buena persona, buena persona. Con el tiempo fue cambiando, tuvo varias novias, y fue consiguiendo trabajo.**_

_**- Pero luego se fue a otro país, ¿no?**_

_**-Si, así es. Consiguió un increíble trabajo en Hawai y al año y medio volvió. No se muy bien porque, pero se que renuncio a su trabajo. Cuando volvió, tu padre y yo nos habíamos casado, te habíamos tenido…Todo había cambiado mucho, todo esto lo tomo por sorpresa claro. Pero tu padre lo hizo su socio y consiguió trabajo para ambos.**_

_**-Eeh… Ma, acabo de acordarme que debo terminar una tarea. Nos vemos después, te quiero!**_

_**Y me fui; ahora tenía una razón para que Oscar sea el asesino. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, varias veces, mi padre se había quejado de que Oscar quería ganar más dinero. Estoy seguro de que esa era otra razón para matar a papá.**_

_**De repente, el timbre sonó, y me sobresalte. ¿Quién seria a estas horas?**_

_**-¡Felipe! Ven a saludar, es Oscar.**_

_**Con Oscar en casa no sabía que hacer, si acusarlo del asesinato, o fingir que no sabía nada, decidí fingir.**_

_**-Hola Oscar- Dije con una sonrisa falsa, en el momento en que lo vi, deseé abalanzarme sobre él.**_

_**-Felipe, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, ¿Vamos a tu habitación?**_

_**-De acuerdo- Conteste, pero admito que sentí algo de miedo. Aun así, subimos por la escalera hasta mi habitación. Y cuanto llegamos dijo:**_

_**-Oye, no quiero asustarte, pero se que quieres investigar sobre el caso de tu padre.**_

_**-¿Como lo sabes?**_

_**-Tu padre era así también. Mira, te ofreceré mi ayuda en esto, dime, ¿te gusta esa idea?- Y sonrío.**_

_**-Mm… Lo lamento, pero no. Me encargare solo de esto, no necesito tu ayuda.-Conteste fríamente, y lo mire a los ojos. Aun necesitaba averiguar sobre mi tío, pero para mi, era él.**_

_**De repente, mi madre golpeo la puerta, al parecer quería que bajáramos. Miré la hora 21:38**_

_**-Oh, mira la hora- Dijo Oscar al llegar a la cocina- Debo irme, mañana hay que trabajar, nos vemos pronto, adiós a todos.**_

_**-Adiós- Dijimos con mi madre al unísono**_

_**-¿Qué quería?- Pregunto mi madre**_

_**-Nada importante.-Respondí y fui a mi habitación**_

_**Pasados tres días, vi en la televisión algo increíble:**_

_**Mi tío, Orlando, había sido encontrado por los policías, y ahora mismo lo estaban interrogando. En ese momento, le pedí a mi madre que fuéramos para allí, y fuimos.**_

_**Estaba ahí, esperando por los policías, mientras uno lo vigilaba.**_

_**-¿Puedo hablar con él un momento? Por favor, soy hijo del Sr. Espinacus.**_

_**-¡Felipe! Mírate, eres tan parecido a tu madre y a tu padre, nunca olvidare los ojos almíbar de tu padre, ni el cabello color café de tu madre. Bueno, escucha- Dijo de repente-, antes de que me acuses, quiero que sepas que yo, no fui.**_

_**-Chico- Dijo un voz gruesa, un policía me hablaba- Escucha, no quiero acosarte ni nada, pero creemos saber porque tu tío mato a tu padre, al parecer, tus padres se conocieron porque tu madre y Orlando salían ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?- Eh hizo un vago movimiento con la mano, al parecer inconscientemente. **_

_**-Sí señor; lo entiendo. Pero aun así, me quedare a esperar; aunque sé que tendrán que llevarlo a juicio. Sería injusto si no lo hicieran. Hasta para un posible asesino. Ustedes interrogaron a mi madre, creo que deberían haber encontrado algún dato mejor que ese, ¿No?- Dije con paciencia y lo mire a los ojos.**_

_**-Eso es confidencial chico- Me dijo con voz seria**_

_**Luego de una hora y media, Orlando salió del interrogatorio**_

_**-¡Se han dado cuenta de mi inocencia!- Dijo feliz- Además, les he dado buena información, escucha, ese supuesto socio de tu padre, siempre fue muy ambicioso, y hacia cualquier cosa para ser el vencedor, estoy seguro de que fue él.**_

_**-Yo también- Dije ahora yo, con voz seria; y mi tío pareció asombrado o maravillado**_

_**- ¿Has averiguado algo últimamente?**_

_**- Los policías se olvidaron una carpeta confidencial en mi casa, tiene tres sospechosos, tu, mi madre, y Oscar. Mi madre ya fue interrogada, y la han descartado, pero quedan tú y Oscar. Ten cuidado**_

_**-Sabes, siempre creí que tu padre debería ser detective o algo así en vez de informático. Era muy bueno para eso, ahora, debo irme; los policías me tienen en un hotel al norte de la ciudad, este es el numero- Dijo y me dio una tarjeta azul- Ven cuando quieras, atrás está el teléfono.**_

_**De repente mi madre me llamo, había ido a comprar algo cuando paso una media hora desde que llegamos. No será gorda, pero come mucho, su truco es hacerlo lento. Al llegar a casa, me tire a mi cama a dormir un rato, pero no pude pegar un ojo.**_

_**A la mañana del día siguiente, mi madre me dijo que Oscar había llamado invitándome a cenar con él y sus sobrinos, a quienes no conocía y quería presentarme, ya que eran nuevos en la ciudad. Como siempre, mi madre me obligo a ir. Al llegar al departamento, me asusté mucho, temía que fuera una trampa, ¿Y si trataba de matarme?**_

_**-Cuando llegue llamare y espérame afuera ¿Si?**_

_**-Si claro- Dije con miedo, ¿Qué sería de mi madre si moría?**_

_**Al subir por el ascensor, no sabía si parar el ascensor, e irme, o seguir subiendo. Sin embargo, no podía huir, y dejar que el asesino de mi padre se saliera con la suya. Me abrió la puerta y, con una sonrisa falsa, me miro a los ojos.**_

_**-¿Cómo estas Feli? Ven pasa, pasa.**_

_**Entre en silencio, y observe que debíamos de ser las únicas personas en el departamento.**_

_**-Veo que los chicos no han llegado, y eso que ya pasaron veinte minutos de la hora.**_

_**-Es que viven en la otra punta de la ciudad**_

_**-O tal vez nunca lleguen- Dije fríamente de repente y lo mire- Tal vez esto sea una trampa, ¿Verdad, asesino?**_

_**-Felipe, Felipe, Felipe… veo que lo has descubierto, a pesar de que fingí querer ayudarte.**_

_**-Creo que siempre lo supe**_

_**-Igual que tu padre, pero ahora, quiero que te sientes y escuches.**_

_**-Siéntate tú.**_

_**-¡NO ME DARAS ORDENES EN MI PROPIA CASA MOCOSO INGRATO! Quiero decir, siéntate y escucha, mi intención no era matarte- Y al decir era, me empecé a asustar- Es más, quería compartir el dinero contigo, tal vez un diez por ciento pero… Eres menor de edad, solo tienes quince años. Y aun así, descifraste un plan brillante.**_

_**-Nunca hay que subestimar lo que uno es por fuera, sino como es por dentro.**_

_**-Diciendo eso me recuerdas a tu madre, tan bella y amable a la vez ¿entiendes? El dinero no es lo único que quiero. T e traeré algo de beber, ¿Quieres?-Y se dio la vuelta yendo para la cocina. Entonces marque el novecientos once en mi teléfono, y lo guarde en el bolsillo, si trataba de hacerme algo, llamaría inmediatamente, sin embargo, lo que sí, no debería tomar nada, solo lo llevaría a mis labios sin beber ni una gota llame, dije la dirección del departamento, y corte, pues en ese momento volvió con dos copas. **_

_**-Aquí tiene- Dijo y me entrego una copa, y cuando estaba por agarrarla…**_

_**-¡AAAH!- Oscar me había clavado una aguja y me había sedado.**_

_**-Y ahora que estas sedado, te tomaras esto ¿Entiendes? Y no harás nada para impedirlo.**_

_**En ese momento, oí unos pasos que resonaban muy poco, no creí que él lo hubiera escuchado, ya que siguió como si nada. **_

_**Entonces, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, la policía había entrado en los departamentos, con un hombre que supuse que sería un vecino. **_

_**-¡Arriba las manos!- Dijeron dos policías al unísono- Suelte al chico y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas.**_

_**-Chico, ¿Por qué no te levantas?**_

_**-Debe estar sedado imbécil.**_

_**-Oh, lo lamento, que alguien lo levante ¿Puedes hablar?**_

_**-maso menos.**_

_**-Bien, trata de decirnos que paso- Dijo, y yo relate toda la historia desde principio a final.**_

_**En la comisaria, mi madre y mi tío habían sido las primeras personas en llegar; ambos estaban como locos, pero ya se sabía que ambos eran inocentes.**_

_**Al día siguiente, fuera de casa, los reporteros me habían rodeado por completo a mí y a mi casa. Solo les había dicho que había hecho una investigación, y descifre quien era el asesino, y que este había intentado matarme a mí también. Desde entonces, todos me tratan como un héroe, aunque no me siento así, pero me he vuelto más responsable, y no juzgo a nadie por su apariencia, espero poder inspirar a más personas con esto, pero bueno, si lo logre, lo logre, sino, no.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Agustina **__**B.S.L.**_

_**Espero que les guste, esta es mi primera historia y me inspira a seguir haciendo otras. Porfa dejen reviews pliis!  
><strong>_


End file.
